Au revoir
by backura
Summary: Réveillé soudainement, Newt ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi cette sensation de brulure parcours tout son corps? Thomas pourrait il en être la cause? NewMas
Cette sensation inhabituelle persista quelques secondes. Cette douceur inconnue qui lui vrillait le cerveau dans un océan de questionnement et de raisonnement absurdes. Ce fut tout d'abord une simple pression sur ses lèvres, puis une seconde, plus longue et imposante. Il ne parvint pas à préciser les endroits précis où cette chaleur se répandant sur son corps. Il y dansait une flamme épaisse dans un rythme relativement lent. Elle repassait, frôlait, griffait, masser à plusieurs reprises et de haut en bas elle se baladait. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux pour rejoindre d'un vol d'oiseau son cou tendu, explorant par la suite son torse de toute sa masse brulante, se propageant le long des bras, jusqu'aux bout de ses doigts. Il senti clairement sa joue au creux d'une main bien curieuse. Soudainement oppressé au niveau de ses jambes, il tenta de se retourner. Sans succès. A cet instant il prit conscience de la situation, du surréaliste de la scène et de ses sensations. Là il comprit le danger auquel il s'exposait en se laissant posséder. Les yeux grands ouvert, son cœur faisant défaut un instant, incapable de mener à bien deux respirations de suite. Devant lui quelque chose d'improbable se passait, le figeant. Cloué devant un mirage… bien trop réel à son gout.

-Newt, tu t'es endormi.

Cette phrase parue stupide dans un instant pareil. Il essaya néanmoins de réfléchir et se rappeler de son coucher. Après une bien rude journée, Newt s'était laissé emporter par un sommeil de plomb, dans un grand lit qu'il devait partager avec le brun, faute de mieux.

-Thomas ?!

Le blond retrouva ses esprits rapidement et se ramena vers l'avant du lit, en position assise. En tout cas il essaya vaille que vaille, car sa jambe blessée se refusait à lui obéir sans la moindre douleur. Il arrêta ses efforts et son regard se fixa sur celui de son ami devant lui, encore ses genoux d'une part et d'autre du corps qu'il agressait plus tôt. Il paru gêné mais la nuit tombait plongeait la pièce dans une sombre atmosphère ne permettant de distinguer qu'une silhouette peu détaillée. Newt s'inquiéta brusquement de l'origine de son agresseur et douta une seconde de la véritable identité de celui-ci. La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de tendre la main dans l'espoir d'atteindre son visage et vérifier l'identité de ce garçon. Il se surprit également à penser que ce n'était pas si désagréable d'être déranger de la sorte en pleine nuit, mais s'ôta vite cette idée de la tête. Sa main en rencontra une autre, chaude et douce, cette flamme qui le brulait plus tôt dans une danse incroyable.

-Je suis sérieux, Newt.

Sa voix, sa peau, son corps entier. Il s'agissait bien de Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Juste Thomas. Seulement lui.

-De quoi tu parles, Tommy ?

Au vu des caresses qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir, le blond ne demandait que par formalité. En même temps, il ne concevait pas que son ami puisse agir de la sorte si soudainement, surtout après une journée si compliquée et éprouvante.

-De nous. Je veux être avec toi…

Thomas se pencha pour coller son front contre celui de l'autre, qui aurait préférait dormir plutôt que d'entendre pareil paroles. Déboussolé, Newt ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Son ami n'en était plus un ? Il devenait son… ? Est-ce que Thomas voulait « ça » avec lui ? Non. Avant tout il fallait être consentant, est qu'il l'était ? Newt ne pouvait pas accepter cela, pas dans un moment pareil, pas dans la situation actuelle. Pas dans un environnement comme celui-ci. Des baisers se mirent alors à pleuvoir au creux de son cou alors que cette phrase de trois mots murmurée à l'instant à son oreille mettait son cerveau un peu plus en vrac.

-T'as disjoncté, tocard ?! Ne pu t il s'empêcher de demander.

-S'il te plaît… On part demain… Newt… Vraiment…

Les mains tremblantes de Thomas ajoutèrent de la crédibilité à ses dires lorsqu'il les glissa le long de son corps. Il en avait envie et luttait contre le stresse qui l'angoissait presque. Ses lèvres vinrent se coller à celle du blond, de nouveau sur le matelas, étendu. Sans expérience, il tenta de faire au mieux pour mettre son ami dans l'ambiance. Ce dernier n'osa pas le repousser et se laissa faire en pensant que le brun se lasserait vite. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas et déjà Thomas remplaça la présence de sa main baladeuse sur ce torse dénudé s'offrant à lui. Dans un geste léger il vînt titiller un des deux boutons de chair, de petits coups de langue. Provoquant un grognement de surprise. Et c'est là que Newt se rendit compte de ce qu'il encourait, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, paralysé par la réalité qui le frappait et surtout face à la réaction de son corps aucunement habitué à la douceur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Tommy ? On… On fait pas ç…

-S'il te plaît.

-J'ai l'impression que… tu vas… t'enfuir… Tommy.

-C'est pas mon intention. Newt. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Pour une raison inconnue, le blond senti une pointe le traverser et cette voix qu'il entendait sembler emprise à une tristesse infinie. Alors même qu'il venait de lui avouer quelque chose d'agréable. Lui aussi avait besoin de Thomas, mais de Minho aussi. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir la différence entre les deux sentiments. Celui d'un Thomas amoureux et celui qui le concernait, plus proche d'un besoin de soutient et d'attention à son égard. Aimer une personne ne lui sautait pas au visage. Pas vraiment. Cependant, ce que lui apportait Thomas, il l'appréciait grandement. Cette chaleur, ces mots…

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Je… Tommy… Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

-Mon corps le sait, lui.

Le brun attrapa la main de son ami pour lui faire découvrir l'ardeur de son membre à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement, seul habit qui couvrait sa peau. Heureusement, le manque de clarté empêchait de voir le visage rougis de l'un et l'autre. Thomas reprit rapidement ses caresses tout en embrassant l'autre. Newt senti ce point chaud creusant ses reins et l'étroitesse du seul vêtement qu'il portait le gêna. Il se demanda si le brun endurait ces sensations depuis longtemps. Pour ça part il ne se pensa pas résistant à pareille ivresse.

Bien que le plaisir tendait à prendre le dessus, Newt ne se résigna pas tout de suite, incertain de leur affaire, de ce qui en résulterait, et de ce qui pourrait changer pour toujours. Il fit un point rapide de sa propre situation, de ce qu'il avait à perdre en acceptant, ce qu'il ne retrouverait jamais après cela. Sauf qu'au final, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et sa vie resterait inchangeable.

Thomas l'embrassa à nouveau et réclama délicatement l'accès au-delà de ces lèvres humides collées aux siennes. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour qu'il ai le droit de passer l'obstacle. Leur échange ne dura pas pour autant car déjà Newt tourna la tête en signe de mécontentement, n'appréciant pas spécialement le baiser. Le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami pour tentait de le repousser un peu et le calmer, et cela donna lieu à un moment gênant pendant lequel les deux garçons semblèrent prendre conscience qu'à la seconde même ou ces mains desserreraient leur emprise chacun se déchaînerait. Et ce fut le cas.

Le brun se laissa tomber tout contre le corps brûlant de la personne qui avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux. Même après la période passée avec Theresa ou celle avec Brenda. Thomas n'avait jamais autant tenu à quelqu'un, pas de cette manière là, et même les circonstances n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Depuis leur rencontre quelque chose retenait son attention chez ce gars. Son espièglerie, son sourire chaleureux, son amicalité ? Peu importait. La raison n'avait pas toujours sa place.

Leur peau en contact les fit frissonner. Newt entreprit de saisir le caleçon se présentant sous ses mains, sur le postérieur de l'autre garçon. Il tira dessus, au même moment Thomas en profita pour passer une main sur sa virilité, préférant lui retirer son bas qu'une fois le sien enlevé. Cela ne tarda pas et ils se trouvèrent en tenue d'Adam, se frottant, mélangeant leur chair bouillantes ponctués par les couinements s'échappant de leur bouche.

Newt se délecta des caresses le long de ses hanches et aussi de celles qu'il administrait sur le dos de son compagnon, remuant comme un serpent.

-Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire, déclara subitement Thomas, stressé, la voix tremblotante.

-Improvise.

S'il y avait une chose que savait faire ce tocard, c'était bien improviser, pas de doute possible. Alors il se recula un peu et plaça ses cuisses sous le postérieur du blond, leur partie s'effleurant. Il improvisa une masturbation collective procurant à tout deux d'intenses sensations. Ces dernières s'accentuèrent lorsque le brun, après l'avoir humidifié, commença à faire passer un doigt dans l'antre de son, désormais, amant. Il ne fut pas repoussé, ce qui le rassura et lui permit de bouger un peu avant de présenter un second.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Thomas puisse prendre entièrement cet être lui étant si cher, le rendant fou de plaisir. Il fit de doux mouvements d'abord, puis accéléra rapidement la cadence, buttant plusieurs fois sur ce point précis qui, chaque fois, provoquait un gémissement très sensuel de la part du blondie. Newt approuva tous les mouvements en lui, et s'étonna de ne pas ressentir plus de douleur que ça. Non pas qu'il aurait voulu en éprouver.

Thomas donna son ultime coup de bassin et sa semence mouilla généreusement l'autre, qui s'était déjà laisser aller une minute plus tôt. Ils se laissèrent envelopper par le calme envahissant la pièce dés lors que le sommier ne grinçait plus et que les draps se délivraient des froissements qu'ils enduraient depuis un long moment. Seules leurs respirations bruyantes s'écoutaient.

-Tommy…

-Attends…

Visiblement, Thomas avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il prit déjà la peine de se retirer, donnant d'étranges sensations à Newt. Il s'étala sur le côté, le visage collé à l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier s'attaqua à la chevelure brune, entremêlant ses mèches entre ses doigts. Il en fit glisser un le long de sa joue droite.

-Tu pars toujours ? Demain ?

-Newt… Je suis désolé…

-C'est pas comme si on se reverra pas, hein. Mais… J'aurais voulu que tu restes avec moi. Toi et les autres. Que… Ce qu'on vient de faire change quelque chose…

-Newt… J'aimerais… tellement.

-Tu reviendras vite, hein, Tommy ? Promet le moi.

-C'est juré.

Oo

-On va devoir y aller, Newt. Minho m'attend déjà.

-Ouai…

Thomas, préparé depuis une demi-heure, s'était assit au bord du lit et le blond, torse contre son dos, l'enlaçait au plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Il souhaita de toutes ses forces pouvoir le retenir ici à ses côtés. Mais en vain. Ils se levèrent et s'embrassèrent. Thomas lui fit un sourire forcé, voulant montrer que tout irait bien, alors qu'il lui paraissait évidement que non. Ils sortir dehors, l'asiatique les accueillir à grandes tapes dans le dos.

-On y va Thomas. C'est parti. Ne bouges pas de là, Newt. On reviendra te chercher.

-Prenez votre temps quand même, hein. Je ne vais pas m'envoler, et cette ville est bien sécurisée. Vous faites pas de soucis.

Minho le serra tout de même fort contre lui.

Et Newt se retrouva seul.


End file.
